


My Home is With You

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, It's a little smutty, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, but not full smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: ...He turned and meandered through the square, stopping by the grand fountain in the center and dipped his hand in the cool water. He splashed it against his face and ran his damp hand over the back of his sweaty neck.“I’m sure the entire town would love to watch you bathe, but wouldn’t you rather go somewhere more private?” A giggling voice spoke behind him, and immediately Ushijima sighed in relief as he turned to face his friend.“Sugawara, I was wondering when you would appear. Usually, you know when I’m going to arrive before I do.”Suga laughed, a sound that immediately spread a smile on Ushijima’s face.Ask Challenge! Pick a genre and a rare ship:Fantasy and Ushijima x Suga





	My Home is With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/gifts).



Ushijima led the long procession of Shiratorizawa warriors, all of them bruised and exhausted from fighting on the kingdom’s borders. Even their horses seemed a bit sluggish, but Ushijima leaned down to give his dapple-grey stallion a firm pat to encourage him forward. Along the road, a farm soon appeared with rows of vegetables on one side and wandering cattle on the other. Ushijima smiled, breathing in the earthy scent sweeping past him on a light breeze.

“We’ll stop in Karasuno to rest!” He shouted back and heard echoing shouts of affirmation all the way back the line. Right behind him, however, he heard a snicker. “Something amusing you, Tendou?” He asked without looking behind him. He heard quickening hooves and a moment later Tendou rode up beside him with a smirk on his lips.

“There’s almost always something around to amuse me, Commander. At the moment it’s the fact that we’re going to Karasuno to rest, though I doubt you’ll do that much resting once we arrive.”

Before Ushijima could answer, Tendou let out another cackle and held his horse back so he could fall back in line, leaving the commander to his confusion. Tendou seemed to be insinuating something, but he wasn’t sure what. Why wouldn’t he rest in Karasuno? It was a friendly and hospitable village with plenty of rooms at the inn, though Ushijima probably wouldn’t stay there.

 _Ah, perhaps that is what Tendou meant_ , Ushijima wondered, a smile curling on his lips at the thought of Ushijima’s favorite villager from Karasuno. Sugawara Koushi was always uncommonly kind to Ushijima, and though he lived in a small cottage by himself, he never failed to invite Ushijima to spend the night with a hot bath, good food, and a warm bed. Though Shiratorizawa was his home and not too far, there were times Ushijima contemplated settling down in Karasuno, so he could see his friend more often.

There was something strangely comforting about the other man. Perhaps it was his warm brown eyes, or how quick he was to laugh, even when Ushijima was certain he had said nothing funny. The more he thought about it, though, it seemed like he enjoyed Suga’s presence because he expected nothing from him. He respected Ushijima, but he didn’t rely on him. As the village apothecary, Suga was smart as a whip and quick to help others. Ushijima admired him for his independence and compassion, and he made sure to inform Suga of that whenever he could. It often resulted in Suga’s face turning bright red, and Ushijima felt guilty that he was most likely embarrassing his friend.

After announcing his intention to stop at Karasuno, the men seemed a bit livelier than before, looking forward to some food and a break from their saddles. Even the horses seemed to have a spring in their step when the cottage roofs began appearing over the hill. Farmers and merchants shouted out their welcome as they began filtering onto the cobblestone streets. He nodded to Sawamura Daichi as he teetered on a tall fence he was repairing as the town’s carpenter. Azumane Asahi, one of the town’s guards, was nervously watching him work, gripping tightly onto his spear. Ushijima frowned and flickered his eyes around the town square; Suga was usually around those two but at that moment he was nowhere to be found.

He dismounted, all the other soldiers following suit, and handed his reigns to Tendou.

“Can you take care of him for me?”

“Of course! You’ve got places to be, after all!” He answered jovially, and Ushijima frowned as he looked at Semi Eita next to him.

“Can you make sure he stays out of trouble?”

“I’ll do my best, Sir, but I really ought to be paid extra for babysitting,” Semi said with a smirk.

“I will speak to my superiors about it,” Ushijima replied seriously and gave him a pat on the shoulder. With that he turned and meandered through the square, stopping by the grand fountain in the center and dipped his hand in the cool water. He splashed it against his face and ran his damp hand over the back of his sweaty neck.

“I’m sure the entire town would _love_ to watch you bathe, but wouldn’t you rather go somewhere more private?” A giggling voice spoke behind him, and immediately Ushijima sighed in relief as he turned to face his friend.

“Sugawara, I was wondering when you would appear. Usually, you know when I’m going to arrive before I do.”

Suga laughed, a sound that immediately spread a smile on Ushijima’s face.

“Usually, but I was tied up this morning. With this heat, many are suffering from migraines and lack of sleep. I just finished distributing my medicines when I saw your horses wandering in.”

“Ah, then do you have some time?”

“For you, _Commander_? Always,” Suga said in a low voice, his eyes glittering as he curled his fingers to beckon Ushijima to follow him. They conversed quietly while they wandered toward Suga’s cottage, catching each other up on the past couple months of separation. Ushijima gazed over the delicate garden of medicinal herbs and chicken coup outside Suga’s modest dwelling. It wouldn’t seem like much to anyone else, but it strangely felt like home to him. He felt a pang in his chest remembering that it wasn’t his home at all.

Ushijima was yanked from his thoughts as Suga pulled him through the front door and shut it behind him. He quickly lit the lantern, bathing the room in warm light, and turned back to look Ushijima over carefully.

“Now, first thing’s first,” Suga said as he reached up and began unfastening Ushijima’s chest plate. “I’m certain if you’ve sustained any wounds while you were away that they were probably not cleaned properly.”

“Actually, Shirabu has retained most of your instructions. He’s done well taking care of medical work while we were fighting.”

“Hmm,” Suga hummed as his eyes scoured over Ushijima’s frame, peeling his shirt back in a couple places to glance underneath.

“Would you like me to remove it completely?”

Suga froze, his cheeks growing bright as he glanced up to meet Ushijima’s eyes. Ushijima cocked his head at him, wondering if he embarrassed him again, until a smirk curled on Suga’s lips.

“I think that’s a very good idea! Perhaps you should just remove everything, so I can inspect you better.”

“Very well,” Ushijima said as he unbuckled his belt and let it drop to the floor as tugged his shirt over his head. Suga’s eyes widened as they scoured over his chest. He stepped back from Ushijima and covered his mouth with his hand, partially obscuring his brightening face. It wasn’t until Ushijima had unbuttoned his pants and began sliding them down that Suga suddenly flinched and fled into the kitchen.

Ushijima paused in his undressing, frowning at the open doorway where his friend had disappeared and wondered what to do next.

“Sugawara?”

“Ahem, yes?” He answered in a hoarse voice.

“Are you alright? Should I continue?”

“Um, you can stop… I’m sorry.”

Ushijima slid his pants back up and wandered to the doorway, peeking inside to find Suga just to the left of the door with his back against the wall.

“Are you unwell?”

“Nope, I’m fine, I’m just… feeling a little guilty.”

“What would you have to feel guilty about?”

“I have no interest in checking your wounds, I just wanted to see you naked. I didn’t think you’d strip so easily for me, I was mainly teasing you,” Suga said as he groaned and dropped his face in his hands. The meaning of his words began to sink into Ushijima, and he felt his own face growing warm at the thought of Suga wanting to see his body. It tickled something inside of him that he rarely felt, and the feeling sparked a boldness in him.

“Then, should I continue?” Ushijima asked again, stepping further into the room to face Suga directly. When Suga lifted his face from his hands, his eyes were wide with surprise.

“You still don’t mind stripping even though I’m depraved?”

Ushijima chuckled and nestled his hand against Suga’s cheek.

“I have no problem with you being depraved. If that’s the case, perhaps I am a bit as well.”

While he spoke, Suga blinked up at him in disbelief. Slowly, a radiant smile spread across his face, and suddenly many things became clear to Ushijima. It wasn’t mere friendship he felt for Suga, it was love. It wasn’t his cottage that felt like home to Ushijima, it was Suga’s presence.

As he basked in the beauty of Suga’s smile, he couldn’t resist bringing his other hand up to cup his face. He leaned down, so close he could see the variations of brown swirling in Suga’s eyes and the delicate ridges of his lips.

“Sugawara?”

“Yes?” He answered breathlessly, staring expectantly up at Ushijima.

“We should make love. Would you like to do it now, or perhaps after supper? Ah, a bath would probably be a good idea before--”

Ushijima’s words were cut off as Suga pulled him into a deep kiss, giggling between their lips as he draped his arms over Ushijima’s broad shoulders.

“There’s no way I’m going to wait,” Suga laughed as he pulled back. “Get your ass in my bedroom before I combust.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ushijima said with a smirk. He bent forward and wrapped his arms under Suga, lifting him straight into his arms as he ducked through the doorway so neither hit their head. Suga laughed with delight as he began peppering kisses over Ushijima’s face and down his neck. Ushijima gulped as warmth flooded his lower abdomen, and his feet began to move faster toward the bedroom.

Once inside he kicked the door shut behind him and tossed Sugawara onto the bed. He looked gorgeous, his hair already a bit messed up and his pale cheeks flushed above his sly grin. It only took a moment of observing Suga’s beauty to turn Ushijima frantic. He pounced onto him, but it wasn’t long before Suga flipped him onto his back and crawled on top. The mischievous man took his time slipping his clothes off, churning his hips as he did so until Ushijima was literally growling in his throat with his hands gripped into Suga’s thighs.

Suga was not the first lover he ever had, but he was already the best. No one had ever made him feel the way he did. He was filled with both love and lust and craved to ravish Suga with his overwhelming feelings. It filled him with even greater joy that Suga also felt the same for him. As Ushijima devoured his pale skin with his mouth, Suga raked his hands over the muscles of his back, shoulders, chest, and stomach. Deep moans barreled from Ushijima’s chest as he drove Suga deep into the mattress, and his captivating lover released screams and gasps of utter ecstasy.

It was more thrilling than galloping full speed toward his enemies, more refreshing than a dip in a brisk pond on a hot, summer’s day. As Tendou predicted, Ushijima got no rest that day, or the whole next night. Regardless, near the pale hours of the morning, stretched out on Suga’s bed with him nestled into his side, he’d never felt better in his entire life. He was finally home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we gifted works to each other on the same day, ha ha ha. I hope you enjoyed it!! :D I seriously missed writing Ushijima x Suga... it's such a sexy pairing. I honestly didn't mean for it to drip sexual tension but I really can't help it when it comes to these two XD


End file.
